


Let's Play Quidditch

by finalfrontierpioneer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalfrontierpioneer/pseuds/finalfrontierpioneer
Summary: It's a Hogwarts AU! Gavin's annoyingly appealing, Geoff's an idiot, Ray's a nerd, Michael's jealous, and Ryan is a total Slytherin, but Jack is perfect.





	1. Quaffle

**Author's Note:**

> Obvs I do not own any of these people or anything Harry Potter related. Geovin is maybe my guiltiest pleasure, so I did a thing for all my fellow shippers!

Geoff was sore, covered in grass stains, and absolutely starving. And he was pretty sure he smelled like shit. Quidditch practice had run a little long, and as team Captain, he’d had to stay the entire time even if they didn’t actually need a keeper.

As he trudged toward the Great Hall, he mentally berated himself for ever taking a leadership position. Fuck all this responsibility. Honestly, Jack was basically his co-captain, he should just make him do all the tedious shit. If only Jack hadn’t begged off early tonight for a prefect meeting. Now there was a responsibility Geoff definitely didn’t want. At least Quidditch was actually fun.

Geoff sighed deeply and started mentally planning his dinner. First off, he needed some meat. Lots and lots of meat. Maybe some steak. 

He turned a poorly lit corner, smacking straight into someone else. All he saw before he hit the ground was a wild mop of brown hair and their blue and black robes.

Great. Some Ravenclaw nerd had just bowled him over.

He groaned and shoved whoever it was off of him, ignoring their frantic apologies. He stared up at the ancient brick ceiling for a moment, catching his breath.

“Ohmygod I’m so sorry, you’re not hurt are you? I can’t even say this is the first time I’ve done this. Will you just say something?” Geoff blinked and glared up into green eyes and, yep, there was the hair. And the nose. Wait, he kinda recognized this kid.

“Dude, back off,” Geoff said, knocking away the Ravenclaw’s offered hand to stand on his own. “I’ll live, no harm done.” He brushed off his yellow practice robes and tried to surreptitiously place the other student.

The Ravenclaw was about his height, but much lankier. And he was much tanner than Geoff himself, which was just wasn’t fair. Being cooped up in this giant castle didn’t exactly present many opportunities for sunbathing. 

“Oh good, I would’ve been in a spot of trouble if I put the Hufflepuff team captain out of commission. Though I’d probably get a medal if I got Slytherin’s, yeah?” The kid had an annoyingly appealing grin plastered on his face and it hit Geoff like lightning where he’d last seen it- high above the quidditch pitch during their last game with Ravenclaw.

This was the Ravenclaw seeker. Free was his name. Something Free. What was it? Greg? Gary? …No.

“Like running into you is enough to put anyone out of commission. You weigh like nothing, you know,” Geoff raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Probably why you’re so fast on a broom.”

Free blinked owlishly. “You know who I am?” He sounded surprised. (Geoff also noticed the pretty blush covering his cheeks.)

“Of course, man. You whipped by me last game and nearly knocked me off my broom. Don’t think I didn’t hear you giggling about it later, too.” Geoff had been pretty pissed in the moment, but Free’s (damn what was his name?) giggles had mellowed his anger.

Said seeker looked sheepish now. “Wow, you must really think I’m a right prick. I’m sorry about that. Though, uh, it’s still pretty funny,” he paused to see if he’d offended Geoff and when he saw that he hadn’t, he continued, “I’m Gavin, by the way. I mean, I guess you already know that, but I feel weird not introducing myself to someone I’ve basically assaulted, oh, twice now.” He held out his hand hopefully.

Gavin! Okay, he probably never would’ve guessed it. Gavin Free. Sort of an asshole, sure, but not an unlikeable asshole.

Geoff grasped Gavin’s hand firmly and shook it. “Geoff,” he responded, “Though obviously you already know that. Now we’re both just assholes introducing ourselves to people who already know our names.” He didn’t mention that he had actually not known Gavin’s first name.

“And I think I could be persuaded to forgive you,” Geoff grinned wolfishly, still holding onto Gavin’s hand (and there was that blush again), “IF,” he held up a finger, “you show me how the fuck you pulled that Wronski feint off in your game against Gryffindor last year.”

“Share trade secrets with another team? You drive a hard bargain, Ramsey,” Gavin joked before sobering. “But uh, I reckon I could show you,” he said looking up at Geoff through his lashes.

“It’s a deal,” Geoff said, finally dropping Gavin’s hand. 

Now they were just staring at each other awkwardly in the middle of the corridor. Gavin cleared his throat and turned to walk past Geoff. “Well, just lemme know when-,” he started.

Geoff interrupted him before he could second-guess himself. “You eaten yet? I’m headed to dinner if you wanna join,” he offered, gesturing in front of him, the direction Gavin had come from.

“Oh bollocks, is that not where I’m headed? I’m a fifth year, you’d think I’d know where the bloody Great Hall is by now,” Gavin said, looking pitifully confused.

Geoff couldn’t help himself- he burst into laughter. This kid was ridiculous.

“I was gonna tell you to sit with me and my friend Ray but now I think I won’t.” Gavin glared balefully at him. It was fucking adorable.

“Okay, okay, I’m done,” Geoff said, straightening up from where he was bent nearly double from the force of his laughter, “I swear. Can I still sit with you?”

“Yeah, alright,” Gavin grumbled after a pause. 

Geoff swung a sweaty (and wow, definitely smelly) arm over Gavin’s shoulder, ignoring a loud squawk of protest. “Then let’s go, before I eat you.” (Okay, so maybe Geoff just wanted to see the blush again.)

______________________________________________________________________________________________

This Wronski feint thing was impossible. Geoff valued his own life way too much to pull it off. Gavin obviously had no sense of self-preservation.

He looked up at the idiot from where he’d stopped, still about fifteen feet from the ground. The Ravenclaw was laughing so hard tears were streaming from his eyes.

“That’s even worse than last time! You’re not even getting close!” he admonished Geoff.

“Well sorry my brain won’t let me hurtle myself toward the ground and certain death!” Geoff shot back.

“Listen to you making excuses. I think you’re just a chicken,” Gavin teased.

“I’ll show you a chicken,” Geoff threatened, taking off toward him.

“No! Geoff, violence is never the answer!” Gavin shouted. He skillfully avoided Geoff’s charge, but Geoff managed to grab the edge of his robe and pull him back. He dug his fingers into Gavin’s sides and began mercilessly tickling him.

“You’re gonna make me fall off my broom!” Gavin managed to say through his giggles. He tried to squirm away from Geoff, but was unsuccessful.

“Who’s a chicken now, huh?” Geoff taunted. He finally let go of Gavin when he felt he’d punished him enough.

Gavin’s giggles died out but he was still smiling when he spun around to face Geoff. “So I showed you a Wronski feint, now you show me something.”

That wasn’t part of their deal, but Geoff didn’t argue. He tilted his head to the side in consideration, searching for a crazy stunt he could show Gavin.

“Well, one time I did make a save one handed, hanging from my broom by the other hand,” he bragged. It was true, but it had been an accident at the time. He pointedly did not mention that part.

Luckily Gavin was suitably impressed, “Oooh! Show me!” he said excitedly.

Geoff weighed his options and decided that impressing Gavin outweighed possibly breaking an arm (or more). So he went for it.

First, he swung his leg over so they were both on the same side. The broom wobbled a little. Then he firmly grasped the broom handle with both hands spaced far apart but facing the opposite direction as his legs. He felt really awkward. He looked up at Gavin. Wait, down.

Gavin was watching carefully, circling closely underneath him. The asshole was probably preparing to catch him if he fell. Half of Geoff was flattered that Gavin cared, and half of Geoff was insulted that Gavin didn’t think he could do it. (Never mind that Geoff himself wasn’t so confident in his abilities.)

The insulted part of Geoff overruled his sense of self-preservation. He hopped right off the broom while holding on for dear life with both hands.

Gavin gasped. “Bloody hell, Geoff, you’re really doin’ it!” he cheered.

Geoff took a deep breath and slowly peeled his left hand off the broom handle. Okay, this wasn’t so bad. He carefully lowered that hand until it was level with his chest, then stretched it toward the still cheering Gavin.

“Okay, now toss me something,” he said, gesturing with his hand.

“What? I don’t have any balls (Geoff ignored the obvious joke),” Gavin said, but began to search his pockets. He pulled out a handful of change and his eyes lit up.

“Catch it,” he challenged, plucking a galleon from the pile, “And you can keep it.”

This whole ridiculous situation just proved that Geoff couldn’t back down from any challenge Gavin set. 

“Toss it, ya prick,” he said.

Gavin lobbed him the galleon. Geoff nearly fumbled, but managed to catch it. He held it up triumphantly. “I told you I could do it!” he shouted.

Gavin’s eyes shone with excitement and a hint of a challenge. “Maybe it was a lucky catch,” he said, holding up the rest of his change.

Gavin proceeded to toss the rest of the knuts and sickles at him, one by one. By some stroke of luck, Geoff caught every single one. By the time he pulled himself back onto his broom, his right arm was aching and his fingers were numb.

He’d never felt better. 

“That was so cool! You should do this like, every game,” Gavin exclaimed.

“It did feel pretty good taking your money,” Geoff said, laughing, “Now, I believe it’s your turn to show me something. Or you know, try and fail.”

Gavin was ready. “You ever tried to surf on your broom?” He was already hopping on top of the handle.

“Gavin, you’re insane,” he said, laughing even harder.

But he was already thinking of what he could do next to top it.


	2. Bludger I

After actually meeting Gavin, Geoff saw him nearly everywhere. He hadn’t realized how often he actually passed by the Ravenclaw on a daily basis. 

He passed him in the hall on the way to Potions, saw him on the pitch when the Ravenclaw team would take over the field for practices, and on the rare occasions he ventured into the library, Gavin would already be there, big nose stuck in a book. 

So it was surprising when Geoff entered the library (he was totally gonna do homework on a Saturday, he wasn’t just looking to bother Gavin) and the Ravenclaw seeker was nowhere to be found. Only Ray and-shockingly-Ryan Haywood, one of the Slytherin beaters, sat at their usual table.

Geoff nodded at Haywood. He’d heard weird things about the guy, but if Ray was hanging out with him, he could ignore them. Besides, the guy was a solid beater and Geoff respected that. 

“Ramsey,” Haywood acknowledged. He twirled his wand in one hand, managing to look vaguely threatening. While sitting in the library. On a Saturday. Like a huge fuckin’ nerd.

Ray finally looked up from the thick book he’d been engrossed in. “Oh hey Geoff!” he managed to exclaim without drawing the attention of Madam Pince. “Gavin’s actually off hanging out with Michael somewhere,” he said without even asking what Geoff wanted, “I think maybe they’re playing Quidditch?” Ray didn’t look enthused at the prospect.

“And you’re not with them?” Geoff tried to think of the last time he’d seen Ray or Michael without the other. He’d run into Ray and Gavin together a few times, but never just Michael and Gavin.

“Oh I wasn’t invited,” Ray began heatedly, “I’ve been busy with this Arithmancy project and Michael offered to help me, but I know he and Ryan don’t get along, and so obviously I told him not to come here, and now it’s like he’s forgotten I fucking exist. It’s all ‘Gavin come help me write my essay’, and ‘Gavin come play a little pick up Quidditch with me’,” Ray suddenly stopped, appearing to realize he was still in the library, in front of two sixth years who barely knew him. He blushed and went right back to the tome in front of him.

Geoff blinked at the flood of information. “Um,” he didn’t know what to say. “I’ll just…go down to the pitch then. See you later, Ray!”

He then proceeded to back right into a bookcase, nearly knocking it over. Madam Pince was there in an instant, watching him steady the bookcase and glaring him right out of the library. Thank god no one he knew would be caught dead in the library today. Aside from the obvious exceptions.

Geoff made his way down to the Quidditch pitch, thinking this day was turning out better than planned. He’d expected to spend the afternoon in the library, trying to draw Gavin’s attention away from his books for a while before Gavin finally caved and dropped the studying. But now he was outside and might even get to play some Quidditch.

He burst through the double doors into the sunlight. He grinned and soaked it up for a second. The weather was perfect, not a dark cloud in the sky. The light breeze ruffled his hair.

Geoff looked toward the pitch, where he could see two figures on broomsticks circling close to each other. He ambled that way, keeping his eye on them. The one he assumed was Gavin was lazily doing barrel rolls. Fuck, that was impressive.

Although he’d seen Gavin fly many times, Geoff was still taken aback by the difference between the seeker in the air and Gavin on the ground. Gavin on a broomstick was, well, magic. His moves were fluid and sharp and he was amazingly fast. On the ground, Gavin was clumsy as fuck. He tripped over his own feet. 

As he got closer, he could see that the figures were in fact Gavin and Michael, and that Gavin now appeared to be teaching Michael the Wronski feint. (Geoff ignored the part of him that had assumed that was their thing.)

He held his breath as he watched Gavin dive toward the ground. He knew, objectively, that Gavin could do this, but it was still terrifying to watch.

Gavin was rapidly nearing the ground, his black and blue robes billowing out behind him. Geoff couldn’t look away. He willed Gavin to pull up, but he still didn’t pull out of the dive.

Within a few feet of the grass, Gavin abruptly yanked the handle of his broom up and smoothly pulled out of the dive to skim the ground. Geoff breathed a sigh of relief.

Michael whooped loudly. “That’s my boi! Holy shit Gavvy, that was awesome!”

Gavin slowed, his feet dangling inches above the ground. He grinned up at Michael, shading his eyes from the sun. “Thanks Mi-coo!” Geoff frowned. How had he not noticed the nicknames before now?

“You gonna try, or you just gonna faff about up there? We don’t have all day you know,” Gavin teased, lazily circling around to watch Michael. Something about the teasing and the nicknames rubbed Geoff the wrong way.

“Hey! I’m not ‘faffin’ around! Besides, you’re only rushing me ‘cause you wanna go back inside and look for-” Michael cut off, finally spotting Geoff coming onto the field, “Oh hey Geoff!”

Gavin spun around so quickly he almost fell off his broom. Once he’d righted himself, he zoomed over to Geoff. “Geoffrey!” Gavin looked elated to see him, blush and all, so Geoff finally dropped his frown and smiled back at him. “Where’s your broom?” Gavin asked.

“Oh, uh, it’s still locked up with the rest of the team’s brooms, I just came from the library- Ray told me you guys were down here,” Geoff said, pointing a thumb behind him toward the castle.

Michael swooped down next to them and dismounted. “Ray told you we were here? Is he still in the library working on some ‘project’ with that snake?” He asked downright hostilely. He gripped his broom so tightly his fingers were turning white.

“Haywood? You know, I thought that was kinda weird. Yeah, Haywood’s there with him. I mean, they aren’t like, talking to each other, they’re just reading books,” Geoff said placatingly. He looked to Gavin to see how he should proceed.

But Gavin wasn’t looking at him. He was busy patting Michael on the back. “Michael, look, Ray didn’t pick him as a partner to piss you off; it was probably randomly assigned. You gotta chill out with the snake talk.” 

Michael sighed and relaxed his grip on his broom. “You’re right, I know I’m being crazy. But I just feel like Haywood’s doing this on purpose! And Ray’s just letting him! Fuckin’ Slytherins, man.”

Geoff just raised his eyebrows. Michael definitely didn’t have a problem with all Slytherins. Just last week he’d seen him talking to the other Slytherin beater, Jeremy Dooley, in the hallway between classes. Geoff didn’t really understand the rivalry with Haywood, but he didn’t care enough to ask.

“Um,” he started, “so are you guys gonna be out here for a while? Should I go grab my broom?”

“Nah, that’ll take too long. Just use mine!” Gavin quickly offered, “You can show Michael your Wronski feint, he’s even worse than you are.” He handed his broom off to Geoff and headed off toward the stands, immediately tripping on the first step.

Well. Okay. Geoff pulled his eyes away from Gavin to watch Michael shove off from the grass.

 

____________________________________________________________________

By the next week at dinner, Geoff’s mild irritation had grown into anger. Michael had basically glued himself to Gavin’s side. They never did anything apart anymore. When he saw Gavin in the halls between classes, Michael was usually close behind. And even though Geoff had never seen Michael in the library without Ray before, now it seemed Michael was determined to be there every time Gavin was.

Now Geoff couldn’t hang out with Gavin without hanging out with Michael, too. And it wasn’t like Geoff didn’t like Michael, it just…wasn’t the same.

He glared at the back of their heads, huddled together at the Gryffindor table.

Jack cleared his throat from across the table. “Is there a reason you’re mauling your dinner instead of eating it?” he asked. He gestured down at Geoff’s plate, which was now a complete mess of mushed up meat pie, potato, and carrot.

Geoff blinked in surprise. He hadn’t even realized he was doing that. Geoff gave up on eating and pushed the plate away from him. He looked up to meet Jack’s expectant gaze.

“Everything’s fine. I’m just, uh, not hungry,” he lied.

“Uh-huh. That’s why you’ve glaring a hole in the back of Michael’s head,” Jack said doubtfully. He took a big bite of his own fully-intact meat pie.

“…Shut up,” Geoff muttered. He avoided Jack’s eyes and looked back at the Gryffindor table.

Gavin was now wildly gesticulating to Burnie Burns, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Geoff pulled his plate back toward him to stab it some more.

“You know, that shade of green really clashes with the yellow of your robes,” Jack sing-songed under his breath.

Geoff frowned. “Are you trying to say I’m jealous? I’m not jealous!” he said, shoving the plate away from him once more as if to prove it.

A couple nearby Hufflepuffs heard his outburst. “Who’s jealous?” Caleb, Hufflepuff’s seeker, asked curiously.

“NO ONE. Now butt out!” Geoff snapped, “And don’t you even say a fuckin’ word, Kerry,” he said, pointing toward the fourth year leaning forward on Jack’s side of the table. Kerry raised his hands in surrender and backed off.

Geoff turned back to Jack. “I’m not jealous. I just…Am I not allowed to want to spend time with my friends?” he challenged.

“I’m just sayin’, you never get this way when I hang out with Caiti,” Jack responded. He nodded toward his girlfriend, sitting with her friends at the Ravenclaw table behind Geoff.

Geoff stared. “Are you saying Michael and Gavin are dating?!” he asked incredulously. He quickly glanced back toward them to see if he could see the signs.

“Dude, no. I am not saying they’re dating,” Jack sighed. “I’m saying, you maybe want a certain Ravenclaw seeker to ride you instead of his broom,” he paused, considering, “No, I take that back, I think you wanna date him.” 

“I do not,” Geoff protested, “You know I don’t date. I don’t do that feelings crap.” He gesticulated at Jack with his fork, “I just wanna hang out with him. Without anyone else sucking up all his attention!”

Jack stared at him pointedly.

Geoff considered what he’d said. “Fuck,” he dropped his head into his hands, “I wanna date him,” he said, horrified. He slumped down on the bench.

Kerry poked him in the shoulder and handed him a treacle tart. “Don’t freak out, Geoff. I know you’ve never felt feelings before, but you’ll be okay,” he joked, patting him on the shoulder.

Geoff glared at him but snatched the tart out of his hand. “Fuck off,” he grumbled. Kerry just laughed and turned away. 

Geoff took a huge bite out of the treat and chewed thoughtfully. “Maybe I don’t really wanna date him. Maybe this is just because I’ve had a long dry spell,” he suggested hopefully to Jack. 

Jack looked at him doubtfully, but shrugged. “Maybe, I guess anything’s possible,” he said before swallowing a mouthful of potatoes.

“I just gotta end the dry spell,” Geoff said, turning around so he could squint at the Slytherin table.

“So you’re gonna go hook up with Griffon, obviously,” Jack rolled his eyes, “I’m almost impressed by your resolve not to date anyone.”

“Hey, Griffon and I have an understanding. We sometimes hook up and it’s awesome, I’m sure as hell not changing that,” Geoff said, turning back to face Jack.

“When was the last time you two hooked up? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Jack asked.

Geoff thought about it. “It’s been over a month, damn.” That was basically as long as he’d known Gavin, he realized.

“Well if you’re gonna make it happen, she’s leaving the hall with her friends,” Jack pointed out.

Geoff shoved the rest of his treacle tart in his mouth and scrambled up from his seat. He shot Jack a two-fingered salute and hurried to follow Griffon and her group of friends out of the hall.

Time to get rid of these feelings and prove he could be totally platonic friends with Gavin.


	3. Bludger II

Turned out hooking up with Griffon, while enjoyable, did not get rid his Feelings (with a capital F) for Gavin. The whole time they’d been kissing he’d been wondering what Gavin’s lips would feel like instead. Snaking his hands under Griffon’s skirt just made him think about what Gavin’s thighs looked like gripping a broom. It was so fucking dumb.

Also turned out Ray coming back into the picture did not mean Gavin would have more free time. Ray had finished his project, but Michael and Ray still appeared to be on the outs. They never seemed to be in the same place at the same time. Now, whenever Gavin wasn’t hanging out with Michael, he was spending time with Ray.

He knew this because, he, like an idiot, was now planning to ask the dumbass to Hogsmeade. On a date. And he’d been trying to catch Gavin alone, but so far he’d been unsuccessful.

Except for right this very minute. It was breakfast time in the Great Hall and Gavin happened to be eating alone at the Ravenclaw table. It was the perfect opportunity.

And Geoff was totally chickening out. An owl dropped a Daily Prophet in his eggs, pulling him from his thoughts. He shoved it in his messenger bag, not even glancing at it.

He jumped when Jack spoke up. “Will you stop being a creep? There’s an empty seat right next to him,” Jack said, “Just go ask what his Hogsmeade plans are.”

Geoff took a deep breath and shoved off the bench. He made his way to the Ravenclaw table with tunnel vision, pretty much ignoring the greetings sent his way. He sent a vague wave toward Gus and Barbara a little further down the Ravenclaw table.

When he finally plopped down next to the lad, Gavin jumped and swore, “Jesus, Geoff!” The Quibbler he’d been reading was now crumpled in his hands. “Are you tryin’ to bloody kill me?” he said, smoothing the pages back out. His gaze met Geoff’s only to immediately skitter away.

Geoff ignored the not-so-enthusiastic greeting. “Actually, I was just coming over to ask whether you’ve got a date for Hogsmeade this weekend,” he hurriedly spat out, maintaining eye contact with the Q in Quibbler.

Gavin scoffed. Geoff’s eyes jerked up from the table to meet his gaze. “No Geoff, we’re not all irresistible Quidditch captains, alright. We can’t all pull hot Slytherin girls,” he said venomously.

He stared at Geoff for a second before leaning in, looking hurt and confused. “I thought-” he started, before cutting himself off. He shook his head and laughed bitterly. Geoff winced. He never wanted Gavin to make that sound again.

“I’m just stupid, ignore me,” Gavin finished, grabbing his bag from under his seat. “Have fun with Griffon,” he threw back as he stalked from the Great Hall.

Geoff blinked in shock, staring after the Ravenclaw. What the fuck just happened? How had that gone so sideways? And what was that about Griffon?

Someone cleared their throat from Gavin’s vacated seat. Geoff’s head snapped toward the sound to meet Ray’s unimpressed gaze.

“So that went well,” Ray snarked.

“What do you want, Ray? Come to kick me while I’m down?” Geoff just sighed.

Ray’s eyes narrowed. “I’m just gonna cut straight to the point. Why would you ask Gavin to Hogsmeade if you were making out with Griffon two nights ago?” Geoff’s eyes widened. “Yeah, Gavin may not have realized you were trying to ask him out, but I do,” Ray continued.

Geoff dropped his head into his hands. “Oh no. Oh fuck,” he mumbled. “He saw me and Griffon?” he asked.

“Well yeah, it’s not like you were being all that discrete. He thought you looked upset the other night, so he went to catch you after you left. He came back almost immediately, said you two were going at it in the middle of the hallway,” Ray said, almost conversationally. The hard glint in his eyes was the only indicator that he was pissed.

“Discrete? Everybody was in the Great Hall!” Geoff spluttered.

“Not everybody,” Ray corrected him.

“Fuuuuck,” Geoff moaned. He then abruptly realized something. “Wait! Gavin’s… jealous?” That was…Actually, that was good. Gavin liked him. Geoff wanted to grin.

Ray looked at him incredulously. “Um duh. Are you completely oblivious?” He stabbed his eggs viciously. “We all thought you were interested in him, too. Even Ryan thought so.” He stopped to chew. “And then you had to go hook up with your ex.” He pointed his fork at Geoff. “If you do actually want him, you need to talk to him. Gavin’s not gonna listen to anybody else.”

Ray went back to his eggs and started rambling. “Plus like what would we even say? Geoff does like you, he just hooked with this other girl because…I don’t even know why. Why did you?” He questioned. He then shook his head, “No, don’t tell me. Just tell Gavin.” 

Geoff was still stuck on the fact that Gavin was interested. He was feeling so generous, he decided not to mention Michael or the fact that the Gryffindor wouldn’t enjoy hearing Ray refer to Haywood by his first name. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on with the two of them, but he sensed Ray didn’t want to talk about that with him.

“I do. Like him that is,” he hastily assured Ray. He swallowed. “But how do I get him to talk to me?”

Ray looked at him for a moment, as if considering whether to help him or not. “Just go with what works. You two play Quidditch together all the time, don’t you?” He finally said.

“Yeah, but Gavin won’t go anywhere without you or Michael now,” Geoff said unhappily. “Especially now, he’s not gonna want to be alone with me.”

Ray took a deep breath. “I’ll come too. Let me handle Michael.” Oh, that was a great idea. But would that actually work? Ray and Michael hadn’t seemed super enthused about each other recently. Geoff knew exactly what would distract the both of them, though.

He grinned, “I’ve got an even better idea. Invite your friend Haywood, I’ll bring Jack. We’ll have a little match.” He knew it was petty, but Geoff wanted to get back at Michael for taking all of Gavin’s attention the past few weeks.

Ray raised both of his eyebrows. “Are you serious?”

“Look, this’ll work out for both of us. It’ll let Michael and Ryan hash it out, and you and Michael can work out whatever issues you’ve got going on. Jack’ll keep it from getting too heated, and I can talk to Gavin alone,” Geoff said enthusiastically.

Ray cocked his head, considering. “Alright, you’re pretty convincing. I’ll invite Ryan, and make sure Gavin comes. But if this all goes south, I’m blaming you,” he gesticulated one final time at Geoff.

Geoff smiled and pushed back from the table. “Tonight, alright? I don’t wanna wait.”

Ray hesitantly smiled back and nodded. “Meet at the pitch at say, seven?”

“Perfect.” Tonight, Geoff was gonna get his guy.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was still light out when Jack and Geoff headed down to the pitch at 6:45, brooms in hand. Fortunately, Jack didn’t have prefect duties, and he was itching for a game. Or maybe he was just enjoying teasing Geoff.

“Honestly, I’m just shocked you’re gonna confess your feelings to Gavin, Geoff. You realize you can’t take them back once they’re out,” Jack said, mock-seriously.

Geoff shoved him. “Oh shut up. You’re one to talk-you’ve got Caiti! You can’t tell me you haven’t 'confessed' feelings for her.”

“Of course I have, Geoff. I’m not the one who refuses to seriously date anyone,” Jack said, grinning. “Until now, I guess.”

Geoff rolled his eyes and turned to continue down toward the pitch, but Jack grabbed his arm. “Sorry, I don’t mean to mock. I mean, I do. Obviously. But in all seriousness, Gavin’s great and he’ll listen to you. Just be honest and make him understand that it’s him you want. You’ve got this,” he said supportively.

“Thanks, Jack. Honestly, I-I’m so nervous,” he giggled a little hysterically. Jack clapped him on the back.

“Alright, let’s go,” Geoff said, after taking a deep breath. “I’m gonna kick your ass in Quidditch.”

Jack laughed and shoved him back. They set off back down the path, still giggling.

The only one there when they reached the field was Haywood. As usual, Geoff nodded agreeably toward the Slytherin. Jack’s greeting was much more enthusiastic.

“Sup, Ryan? Nice to have a night off from prefect duties, eh?” Jack’s friendliness drew a small smile and an agreement from the other gent, to Geoff’s surprise.

Geoff rolled his eyes at the two of them and tuned out their conversation. Prefects. He kept his eyes on the path from the castle. 

“So what’s the occasion? Why’d you invite me to play with you guys?” Ryan asked. Well, Geoff couldn’t ignore that.

“We needed a sixth player, and you’re friends with Ray,” Geoff offered.

Ryan eyed him suspiciously. “I know you’re not telling me the whole truth, but honestly I’ll take whatever friends I can get.” Geoff blinked. That was brutally honest. And kind of sad. Now Jack would definitely be on his ass about inviting Ryan to things (it totally wouldn’t be Geoff’s idea, no).

He cleared his throat. “Well now you’ve got us. And Ray. And hopefully after tonight you’ll have Michael and Gavin, too,” he said, nodding to where all three lads were now entering the pitch.

For once, Michael and Ray appeared to be joking around, playfully smacking each other with their brooms. Gavin followed close behind, laughing at their antics.

The good mood didn’t last. As soon as Michael saw Ryan standing there with Jack and Geoff, he went silent.

Ray nervously jumped in to cover the tense atmosphere. “Hey guys. Ryan, you’ve met Gavin.” Gavin gave Ryan a friendly wave. “And this is Michael. Michael, this is Ryan. I mean, you guys know each other. Annnnd have some weird thing. But maybe we can put it all behind us?” By the time he finished, his voice was almost a squeak it had gotten so high.

All was silent for a moment. Ryan and Michael were having some sort of intense stare down, but all Geoff could notice was that Gavin wouldn’t look at him.

“Let’s just play some Quidditch,” Michael finally muttered, looking away from Ryan who was starting to grin dangerously.

Ray let out a sigh of relief, but Gavin just rolled his eyes.

Jack jumped in, “Alright, who’s up for a game of keep away with the Quaffle? Lads versus gents?” The others grumbled, but agreed. Jack turned to Geoff and Ryan and lowered his voice. “Geoff, you stay on Gavin. This’ll give you a chance to talk to him, okay? Ryan, you take Michael. Duke it out, whatever the fuck you want. Sound like a plan?”

“I could kiss you; you’re a damn genius,” Geoff readily agreed.

“Yeah, yeah. Go use that mouth for other things,” Jack said pointedly. Ryan just grinned his shark-like grin and raised his eyebrows at Geoff.

“I knew you had the hots for Free! I’ve never seen anyone stare at his ass as much as you. It was either that or you wanted to murder him,” Ryan teased.

Geoff blushed scarlet and gave him the middle finger. “Shut the fuck up,” he said, unable to come up with anything more clever.

Jack and Ryan exchanged raised eyebrows and laughed. Geoff stalked off toward the middle of the field, breaking the huddle. The other two gents hurried after him.

The lads arrived there at the same time. Ray was glaring at Michael, who was pointedly avoiding his stare. Gavin just looked pained.

“Alright, let’s do this. First to ten wins?” Geoff suggested. No one disagreed, so he blew his Captain’s whistle to start the game and tossed the Quaffle into the air.

All six launched off the ground. Geoff was immediately on Gavin, ignoring the game going on around them.

Gavin wasn’t having it. He set his jaw and tried to swerve around Geoff. But Geoff wouldn’t let him. He brazenly reached out and grabbed the handle of the Ravenclaw’s broom. “Oh come on! You’re not even playing by any rules!” Gavin griped, finally locking eyes with him.

Geoff tightened his grip. “Finally, he speaks!” he retorted. Gavin rolled his eyes, obviously not in a joking mood.

He heard Michael’s raised voice and saw Gavin’s eyes stray back that way. Geoff shook his broom. “Gavin, please just hear me out,” he begged.

Gavin turned back to Geoff, but he didn’t look very forgiving. “About what?” he spat out.

The quaffle flew between them, but neither made a grab for it.

Geoff gulped. “I like you,” he said forcefully.

“Fine way you have of showing it, going around kissing other people,” Gavin shot back.

The raised voices from the other four got even louder. Geoff forced himself to tune them out. “I thought I couldn’t have you. I know I’m a fuckin’ idiot, but you and Michael were hanging out all the time and it was never just us anymore, and I was jealous,” he poured his heart out, “but I didn't know I was jealous. And so I made out with Griffon, because I thought it would make things go away. But it didn't. All I could think about was you. Even now, you're all I fuckin’ think about.”

Gavin’s glare softened. He blinked, confused. “You thought me and Michael-ew, God-you know he and Ray-” They were interrupted by Ryan and Michael screaming. Gavin finally managed to pull away from Geoff and turned back to the other players.

Michael and Ryan had dismounted, and were close to throwing punches. Jack and Ray were still in the air, but they looked mildly panicked.

“I don’t know what Ray fuckin’ sees in you, you asshole,” Michael said angrily, getting in Ryan’s face.

“Obviously a lot more than he sees in you,” Ryan retorted smugly. Michael’s eyes widened and he reeled back.

Ray jumped off his broom and got between them. “What the fuck is going on here?” He yelled, a hand on either chest.

Geoff stared mournfully at Gavin’s back. Why did the universe hate him? Why did he even invite these other people again?

His attention snapped back to the fight below when he heard the sound of bone breaking. Ryan’s hands were covering his nose, but blood was seeping out from beneath them.

“Michael!” Ray screamed, shoving him back. “What the fuck is your problem?”

Michael cradled his hand to his chest, but raised his chin defiantly. “He’s cheating on you, Ray!” He pointed at Ryan with his good hand.

Everybody turned to Ray. Jack had finally dismounted and was inspecting Ryan’s nose, but now neither was paying any attention to the blood dripping down his face.

Geoff glanced at Gavin, but the lad appeared frozen. He was staring at the fight with wide eyes, mouth hanging open in shock.

“…what?” Ray blinked. “Cheating on me?” He stared at Michael uncomprehendingly.

Michael nodded furiously, “I saw him with some Ravenclaw girl in the Restricted section!”

Ray no longer looked confused. A slow smile started to stretch across his face.

“I can assure you, Michael, Ryan is not cheating on me,” Ray said.

Michael frowned. “You’re not even gonna take me seriously?” he asked, wounded.

“Oh no, I’m taking you very seriously. Ryan is NOT cheating on me because we’re not dating, dumbass,” Ray’s smile hadn’t died.

“Wait, what?” Michael was dumbfounded. 

Ray shook his head.

“I thought-but-you-fuck I just punched him in the face for nothing!” Michael turned to Ryan. “I’m so sorry, please don’t think I’m an asshole forever.”

Ryan started laughing through the blood, spitting globs on Jack, who made a face. “I honestly totally deserved it. I knew what you thought, and I encouraged it, cause well, it was funny. You were so jealous.”

Michael turned bright red, and Geoff realized he wasn’t the only idiot here.

“You were jealous?” Ray sounded hopeful.

Michael looked ready to deny it for a moment, but sighed and gave in. “Yes, I was jealous.”

“Why?” Ray asked softly, ignoring everyone but Michael.

Michael closed his eyes. “Because I wanted you to date me instead,” he responded just as softly. 

Geoff realized, “That’s why you were hanging out with Gavin all the time! It wasn’t because you wanted to hang out with Gavin, you just wanted to avoid Ray!”

Gavin squawked, “Excuse me, people hang out with me for many reasons. Some people find me desirable.” He crossed his arms. Although he looked mildly ridiculous doing that on a broom, he also looked genuinely offended.

“Wait that came out wrong. I’m not saying people don’t wanna hang out with you, I wanna hang out with you,” Geoff said hurriedly.

A quaffle smacked Geoff in the side of the head.

“What the fuck?!” Geoff whirled on the others.

Michael sent them a pointed glare. Oh. Geoff awkwardly cleared his throat. “Right, um, we’ll just leave you two to talk about it, yeah?” He poked Gavin in the back and steered him in the direction of the lake. 

Jack and Ryan were also quick to make their excuses. “I’m just gonna walk Ryan to the hospital wing, kay? We’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Jack herded Ryan off the pitch, both their brooms in his hand. 

Geoff landed next to the lake, looking back for Gavin, hoping he’d followed him. He was in luck. The seeker was hovering a few feet away, looking nervously at Geoff.

He took a few hesitant steps toward Gavin, broomstick still in hand. “Do you think you can forgive me for being an idiot?” 

Gavin bit his lip. “You really want me?” he asked, “I mean, if you could have her I don’t know why you’d pick me.” He blushed and refused to meet Geoff’s eyes. “I’ve had a crush on you for forever, and when you seemed to be into me too, I knew it was too good to be true. Seeing you and her, it made some sort of twisted sense to me.” 

He finally looked up, “I just don’t understand this now, you wanting me.” He hesitated, “I need some time to think about this, alright?” He looked more forgiving than he had an hour ago, but he obviously still wasn’t convinced.

Gavin gave Geoff one last uncertain glance, then he was flying back toward the castle before Geoff could get another word in. Fuck.


	4. Golden Snitch

Geoff plunked down unhappily across from Jack and surprisingly, Ryan, the next morning at breakfast. Nearby, Kerry and Caleb were chattering excitedly about the first upcoming Quidditch match of the season, but Geoff couldn’t bring himself to join in.

“What crawled up your ass?” Jack asked through a mouth full of oatmeal. Ryan just grunted from behind a huge mug of coffee.

“Gavin listened to me last night, but nothing’s changed,” Geoff said sadly, pulling the platter of bacon toward him and loading up his plate. He’d just drown his sorrows in unhealthy breakfast food. “I don’t think he wants anything to do with me. And I can’t even blame him.” 

He stuffed two strips of bacon in his mouth.

“Really?” Jack said, surprised. “The same Gavin who’s walking over here right now?” He nodded in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

Geoff immediately choked on the bacon. He bolted upright from where he’d slumped down and whirled around. Sure enough, Gavin was purposefully walking toward the Hufflepuffs. 

Geoff turned back to Jack, mildly panicked but suddenly euphoric. “Oh shit, do I look alright?” he asked, frantically flattening his hair and wiping bacon grease off his face..

Jack just laughed. “Do you ever? If he was into you in the first place, you’ll be fine.” Ryan just raised an eyebrow and didn’t even respond.

Geoff jumped when Gavin sat down next to him. “Hello gents,” Gavin greeted them nervously, reaching over to steal a strip of bacon off Geoff’s plate.

Geoff swallowed down a giddy smile and tried for casual. “Hey Gav, how’s it going?”

Gavin munched loudly. “Well, you’ll be happy to know that my best friends started dating as of last night. Thanks to you, I guess,” he mused. “But now you’ve made me a total third wheel. So uh, I reckon I have a lot more free time. If you know anyone who might be interested,” he said, glancing up at Geoff through his eyelashes. 

Geoff sucked in a quick breath. “You-are you sure?” He shot a quick glance over to where Jack and Ryan were now studiously ignoring them. “As...friends? Or?” He asked hopefully.

Gavin raised his head and looked Geoff straight in the eye, “However you want me,” he said seriously.

Geoff grinned so widely it hurt. “I want you any way I can have you,” he vowed, raising a hand to Gavin’s jaw and brushing a thumb over his cheek (like a huge fucking sap). 

Gavin blushed brightly, but he didn’t shy away. Suitably encouraged, Geoff slid that hand back to Gavin’s nape and pulled him in for a well-overdue kiss. 

Cheers erupted at the Hufflepuff table, and soon spread throughout the entire Great Hall.

But Geoff was too far gone to hear them. Gavin had immediately gone stiff with surprise but his lips quickly melted underneath Geoff’s and soon he was kissing back with matching enthusiasm. Geoff smiled against Gavin’s mouth and squeezed the back of his neck. In response, the Ravenclaw’s hands came up to grab Geoff’s collar and pull him even closer. 

It was everything Geoff imagined and more.

Geoff was just licking into Gavin’s mouth when he was rudely interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. 

He pulled back, eyes still closed, finally hearing all the cheers and catcalls from his classmates. Geoff blinked and looked up into the face of a frowning Professor McGonagall. She had a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Mr. Ramsey, Mr. Free! Do refrain from such displays in the future, gentlemen. Next time, I will not hesitate to deduct points from both your houses!” she scolded them loudly to be heard over the noise. 

She pursed her lips, but Geoff thought she might have been hiding a smile. McGonagall squeezed their shoulders once, then went back to her seat at the head of the hall.

Geoff looked back to Gavin. The blush he loved so much was back, ten-fold. Somehow, Michael and Ray had joined them at the Hufflepuff table, and Michael was now enthusiastically clapping Gavin on the back. “Holy shit boi! Fuckin’ get it!” he crowed. 

Michael turned on Geoff next, “You have got some balls, man!” Geoff just couldn’t stop grinning.

“Please never do that in front of me again. I’m scarred for life,” Ray teased playfully. Ryan and Jack were too busy giggling at Professor McGonagall’s scolding to say anything.

Even Griffon gave him a thumbs up from across the room. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

He looked back at Gavin to see him stealing another piece of bacon off of Geoff’s plate. 

“Do you normally eat this much bacon? This is ridiculous, Geoff,” Gavin was saying through a mouthful, “No wonder you’re so slow on a broom.”

Geoff gasped, faking offense. He wrapped an arm around Gavin’s waist and yanked him closer. “I’ll show you slow, you prick.” And he did. Thoroughly. (They both lost 10 points but it was fucking worth it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many headcanons about this universe, I may just revisit it in the future. I hope this story lived up to your expectations, or at least entertained you for a lil bit! :)


End file.
